personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Day/Memorable quotes
This page contains memorable quotes with multiple lines or dialogue from . Root (as Miss May): "And be very careful how you answer my questions. A good assistant always knows when her boss is lying." Finch: "Mr. Thornhill is a very careful man. It's been a challenge hacking into his company's database. He's using unique, ten-digit codes with non-repeating alphanumeric characters as passwords. I can break them, but it'd take time." Root: "We both know the machine's under attack. What I don't understand is why a robust system with self-annealing properties isn't defending itself against a simple virus." Root: "John is capable at... certain things, but his skills aren't gonna cut it this time. He will never completely understand the larger picture." Finch: "Interesting theory. I have a different one. I was curious why I could only find one photo of Mr. Thornhill, so I did some investigating, inside the photo that we already have, and I uncovered some peculiar information within the file. Look at this. It's a composite." Finch: "This phone that you recovered has a proprietary operating system that was used to control the drone. It also has a signature similar to that of the virus." Special Counsel: "Yes, it was almost catastrophic. Luckily, the bomber was an amateur,so it failed to go off.-- That's because we haven't received any numbers in over a week. The threat to the program is much greater than we thought. --Hang on. -- Our techs were finally able to decode the chip we recovered from Alicia Corwin's body. We've connected the virus to a group called Decima Technologies. Private intelligence outfit working out of Shanghai. Corwin believes someone leaked them a portion of the Northern Lights source code... on a laptop. We think Decima is trying to destroy the program. I'll wait for your instructions." Reese: "You get anything new on Beecher's killer?" Carter: "Nothing. But I know HR had their hands in it, I'm gonna do whatever I can to bring them down." Reese: "I'm sorry, Carter. Beecher was a good man." Carter: "Yes. He was. But I got a job to do. Three fresh bodies-- my eighth homicide in two weeks." Reese: "Just tell me what I can do to help." Carter: "Well, you can start by telling me what's changed. Most of these homicides." were premeditated. The type of situations you guys usually warn us about." Reese: "There's a situation. We're working on it." Carter: "Well, hurry. I never thought I'd say this, but... the Russians are worse than Elias-- more manpower, fewer rules." Reese: Any sign of Thornhill? Carter: That's where it gets strange. None of his employees have ever met him. Even his secretary was hired online. I think we're looking at someone with a Howard Hughes-level of paranoia, or maybe he's taken classes from Finch. Finch: I would never book a car service under my own name. Finch: Mr. Reese, there's something strange about this company. These data entry assistants, they're typing in computer code off dot matrix printouts. It doesn't make any sense. Reese: They're modifying it? Finch: No. They seem to be taking data from one computer on one day and typing it into another one on the next. Seems almost pointless. Finch: I tried to reach you at work, but your assistant said you were out. Ingram:Yeah, I've been busy putting our company back together... making up excuses for what the hell we were doing the last seven years. You're welcome to pitch in if you're tired of hiding in the IT Department of your own company. Finch: But... if I'm gonna marry -- Ingram: You don't want to get married under another one of your pseudonyms? You don't think she will consent to be Mrs. Ostrich? Finch: At some point I'm going to have to tell her the truth, Nathan, about who I am. Ingram: That's a complicated proposition, Harold. As I recall, there are some legal implications. Your youthful transgressions. What were the charges again? Sedition? Mayhem? Finch: We must have made a fair amount of money by now. We could surely afford some good lawyers. Ingram: One or two, I'd imagine. But then there's the other matter, of course. Our little project. I don't know how our friends in the government are going to like finding out that I had a silent partner this whole time. Finch: No, all that business.is behind us. We did our part, and now we've moved on, haven't we? Ingram: Do you even remember your real name, Harold? I'm excited for you. Harold becomes himself again. Which would make this day one. Finch: I haven't actually asked her yet, so technically, it would still be day zero. Ingram:ever the engineer. No more pseudonyms, no more lies. Finch:No more lies. Finch: I accessed Mr. Thornhill's cell phone records, and according to the GPS data, he was near Columbus Circle two days ago. He sent an email from that exact location at 4:32PM. Reese: And no one's there? Finch:Someone spoofed the data. An algorithm. Complicated one. It's one of mine. I used it in the one place where it could never be duplicated-- in the machine. Ernest Thornhill is not a spy, but you're right about the fact that he doesn't exist. He's the product of a survival instinct. Ernest Thornhill... is the machine. Reese: So why did the machine create Ernest Thornhill? Finch: I have no idea. I programmed it to watch real people, not to fabricate virtual ones. Reese: Well, it looks like your machine got real creative, Finch. Finch: That's impossible. I took certain... precautions to make sure of that. Reese: Precautions or no, the machine made Thornhill. Decima wants him dead, and we need to know why. Thornhill's been buying up pay phones all over the city. Why? And why does your machine need an apartment, a phone, a car from the airport? Finch: To meet the residency requirements for owning pay phones, I suppose. (in multiple scrambled voices) "Can" "You" "Hear" "Me?" - The Machine to Reese Finch: What do you know? Root: You show me yours, and I'll show you mine Category:Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2